13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Atkins
|last_appearance = }} Jefferey "Jeff" Atkins (d. September 9, 2017) is a recurring character in 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Brandon Larracuente. Jeff was a student at Liberty High School. He was Liberty High's star baseball player. Since he's not academically gifted, he traded girl advice for Clay Jensen's peer tutoring services. He was also close friend of Jensen. However, Jeff later died in the same accident that happened when Sheri Holland and Hannah Baker ran into a stop sign. Jeff died prior to 13 Reasons Why and appeared only in flashbacks throughout the series. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 In the flashback, Jeff and Clay were in the library. Clay was his peer tutor. As they were discussing Jeff's text, Clay was distracted by Angie Moreno's lips, since she was tagged as the "Best Lips". Jeff noticed him staring at her lips and commented that she had "Unique lips", Clay scoffed. Jeff encouraged him to get her number, but Clay didn't want to. Jeff then turned to Angie and shouted over the table "Congrats, Angie. Looking good," to which she said thank you. Skye Miller hushed them, telling them that they were in the library and commented "Looking good, Clay". Clay apologized but continued staring at her. Jeff noticed again and said "Don't tell me you've got a thing for Twilight." to which Clay explained that he didn't have a thing for her, they just used to be friends. When Jeff started saying she was a pretty girl, Skye, annoyed by them, got up from her chair and left. Jeff then added, "at least she's unique." Jeff initially appeared during a dream sequence of Clay's, as he was sitting in the bleachers with Clay, both of them across from Hannah. Jeff encouraged Clay to go over to Hannah and ask her to dance with him. Clay then retorted that he couldn't dance, but Jeff insisted that tonight he could. Later, it was revealed that Jeff got a "C" and Clay lost the bet, so he had to go to the winter formal. In the flashback at the Winter Formal, Jeff joined Clay in the bleachers similar to Clay's dream, but this time he was wearing a gray suit instead of a white one. Similar to the dream, he encouraged Clay to go and dance with Hannah, who was sitting on the opposite bleachers. Clay started making excuses that he couldn't dance, to which Jeff retorted that nobody could dance and gestured to the crowd of students dancing on the dancefloor. He then added that they had made a bet and Jeff got higher than a 'C', so Clay lost the bet and had to attend the Winter Formal. After a lot of encouraging, Clay decided to walk over to Hannah. In the flashback, Jeff and Clay were in their usual spot in the library. It was later revealed why Clay was his peer tutor — Jeff needed a 'C' or above to play baseball. During their usual sessions, Clay decided to fill out the Dollar Valentine survey form. Jeff noticed and took Clay's Dollar Valentine survey form and commented that he needed help with his dating life. In Jessica's party, Jeff left the party telling Clay that he wasn't drunk. As he was returning with the bottles of beer, he got into a car crash. People thought it was because he was drunk, but Hannah said in , that he got into a car crash due to the stop sign being knocked down. Clay was the first one to arrive, he found a lifeless Jeff in the car seat. The paramedics arrived soon after, but they were too late. At Jessica's party, Clay and Jeff were talking as Jeff urged Clay to stay and talk to Hannah. When Hannah arrived, Jeff found Clay in the backyard and told him to go and talk to Hannah. Clay made up an excuse that he had to leave. Jeff then told him to "take a swing" or he was gonna kick Clay's ass. Clay finally went in, and Jeff happily walked away. Clay was leaving Jessica's party and upon leaving he came across Jeff and when he offered to drive Clay home. Clay rejected the offer because it looked like Jeff had been drinking. "It's Coke. I had two beers, two hours ago. I'm fine." Jeff let him leave. Jeff left soon after to go get more beers after Clay started walking and got into a car crash. Sheri was believed to be at fault because she refused to call the police and tell them that she knocked down the "STOP" sign. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In a flashback, Jeff invited Clay and Hannah to his house to hang out so that Clay could finally have his chance to make a move on Hannah. He encouraged them to take a drug that will help mellow them out. After a while, he left the pair alone so that they can talk by heading upstairs with Leah. Personality Jeff is the person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He is more of a leader and a person who isn’t afraid to voice an opinion. Even though he was a jock and friends with some of the people who were, in a way, mocking and ridiculing, to Clay, he took a different route. Jeff is arguably one of the only decent high schoolers at Liberty High. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in Clay’s happiness and well-being. Jeff’s genuine personality makes you fall in love with him. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values Jeff’s good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Jeff strives to accomplish regularly. Physical Appearance Jeff has medium toned brown hair and blue-green eyes. He has his left ear pierced and is typically seen in simplistic but fashionable modern style of jeans and regular long sleeved shirts (the shirts usually have some form of school prep on them) paired with sneakers. Being an athlete he's often seen in his varsity jacket. Relationships Clay Jensen Clay was Jeff's good friend and tutor. Clay helped Jeff with school. They would usually sit together in the library. Jeff helped Clay with girls, in particular Hannah. Jeff would encourage Clay to dance with Hannah at the Winter Formal, and to talk with Hannah at a party. He even invited both Clay and Hannah to his house so Clay could make a move on her. Clay was the first one to find Jeff after the car crash. He was angry at Jeff, because he thought Jeff was drunk-driving while he told Clay he was sober, but was also mourning because of the loss of his friend. Appearances Jeff appears in every episode as flashbacks only. He once appears in Clay's imagination in the first season. Jeff Atkins and Hannah Baker are the only people who appear in the Series, either as flashbacks or a hallucination, but aren't alive. Season 1 * * * * * * Season 2 * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Trivia * Despite being one of the only decent athletes, it is unknown if Jeff was aware of the existence of the Clubhouse. He has been shown participating in drugs and alcohol but not to the extent of other athletes such as Bryce Walker or Justin Foley. *Jeff is not named in the book, but the eleventh tape describes the accident and the funeral of a senior student that died in it. Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-053-Jeff-Atkins.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-003-Clay-Jeff.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-059-Clay-Jeff.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-081-Leah-Jeff-Justin.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-082-Jeff-Clay.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-028-Clay-Jeff.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-031-Jeff-Atkins.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-042-Leah-Jeff.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-011-Jeff-Atkins.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-012-Clay-Jeff.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-016-Jeff-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-017-Jeff-Atkins.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-042-Jeff-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-043-Jeff-Clay.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-064-Jeff-Atkins.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-068-Clay-Hannah-Sheri-Jeff.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-072-Jeff-Leah.png References See also de:Jeff Atkins Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters